


Is He?

by planetskth



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Relationships, super tiny juric moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetskth/pseuds/planetskth
Summary: Sangyeon thinks that Juyeon is a bad influence on his so-called-child, Eric. But is he?





	Is He?

Sangyeon first met Eric during his senior year and Eric was just a freshman. He immediately feels a sudden urge to protect the younger boy when he saw him getting mocked for not being fluent in Korean. Of course, as the ever-upstanding student council president, he jumps to defend the poor boy from the bullies. Both Sangyeon and Eric quickly form a bond that stood strong until now.

But lately, Eric has been quite distant and Sangyeon is bedazzled as he didn’t know what happened. Until he heard the news that Eric got himself into detention class alongside with a sophomore called Lee Juyeon.

Lee Juyeon, the name itself made Sangyeon shiver. Lee Juyeon is a star player in the soccer club and based on what he heard from the mouths speaking throughout the school, he breaks hearts to kill time. Sangyeon has never seen Eric interact with this Lee Juyeon and suddenly he got into detention with the said sophomore. Sangyeon is confused. All that Sangyeon knows is that Eric is an average student whose name is clean and the trouble all he ever got was asking way too much question during class, which most of them are nonsense but at least Eric is trying to be an active student.

* * *

 

“So, care to share the story of how you got into detention with the infamous Lee Juyeon?” Sangyeon crossed his arms when in front of Eric who was sitting peacefully while drinking his strawberry juice.

“There’s really nothing to tell, we met and clicked, that’s it.”

“That doesn’t explain how both of you got into detention, I didn’t even know you’re acquaintances with Lee Juyeon?” Sangyeon got a bit irritated with Eric’s vague answer.

“Hyung, it’s really nothing. We’re just friends, and I really don’t know why I should tell you everything.”

“ You’re not his next target aren’t you? I’m worried he’s not good for you.” Sangyeon can tell that Eric wanted to drop the topic, but he still pushed because he didn’t want Eric to be Juyeon’s next target of heartbreak business that he’s been running.

“Hyung! I can’t believe you actually believe that baseless rumor. He’s not that type of person, so tell your friends to drop it.” Eric shouted angrily and proceed to bolt out of the canteen.

Sangyeon is left alone, but with a lot of additional questions regarding Eric and Juyeon’s matter.

* * *

During his daily afterschool patrol, Sangyeon stopped in front of the detention class when he hears his name is mentioned by the person inside. He took a peek and saw Juyeon sitting on a desk and Eric sitting on the chair in between Juyeon long legs. Juyeon was seen patting Eric’s hair softly and his eyes were soft as if honey could drip from his eyes anytime soon, Sangyeon can tell that Juyeon likes, no might as well adore, Eric.

“If Sangyeon hyung said that, you should comply. I understand and I’ll be totally fine.” Juyeon replied softly.

“But he doesn’t understand, hyung,” Eric uttered sadly

Okay. That’s it, Sangyeon knows what this conversation is leading to, and he doesn’t want to keep listening and get his heart broken instead. He practically adopted Eric, and this is what he gets in return? The audacity. Sangyeon rushed off from his spot and swiftly goes to the council room to gather his bags and go home to weep about his friendship that got torn apart because of a guy, Lee Juyeon, that guy.

* * *

 

The next day, Sangyeon is expecting good news, but in return, he got a piece of bad news where Eric was said to start a mess in the cafeteria. Punches and kicks were mentioned in the rumor, and a bunch of profanity thrown at each other. Sangyeon didn’t want to intervene nor did he care, but as the student council president, it was his duty to keep his underclassmen in their place.

“You can start defending yourself before I tell the teacher to call your parents.” Sangyeon sat on his chair while watching a video of the fight.

Eric thought he’ll be defended by Sangyeon, knowing they’re very close, but instead Sangyeon looked like he wanted to get this over with quick, face void of any emotions but cold and formal ‘President Face’ he usually uses to deal with troublemakers in the school.

“If you don’t want to start, I’ll immediately tell the teacher to call your parents. And looking at your record, you will get a week of suspension.”

“Wait hyung! You can’t do this to me!” Eric bawled and hit Sangyeon’s table.

“You shall address me as President Lee, know your place,” Sangyeon replied coldly.

“This is what happens when you interact with bad influences, you cause a lot of trouble and being rude to your President. What happened to you, Eric? You were a nice student, did Lee Juyeon tell you to be like this?” He knows he can’t bring personal issues to school problems, but he’s had enough of Eric’s antics lately.

“Really hyung, I thought you were better than this. Oh wait, I meant President Lee. Excuse me.” Eric retorted and rushed off from the council room.

“Hey! Eric Sohn, I’m not done talking!” Sangyeon chased after Eric, took his elbows and yanked him.

“What more do you want, President Lee? Just call my parents and the issue is done.” Eric shoved Sangyeon, then proceed to run outside.

* * *

 

Another rumor of Eric surfaced, he was seen going to a hotel late night with none other than Lee Juyeon. Sangyeon knew better than to get eaten up by the rumors, but seeing how Eric has been acting lately, he believed it and he is very, very disappointed.

Sangyeon thought Eric and him were close enough to tell each other’s secret. But he guessed, only Sangyeon felt that way. Clearly, Eric doesn’t trust him as much. Sangyeon started to rethink about his friendship with Eric, are they on the same page? All this time they have been in a different page with Sangyeon thinking that their relationship is deeper than that.

Sangyeon got a text from Eric saying that the rumors aren’t true. And did he expect him to believe that? Eric has been making a mess here and there ever since he got sent into detention class with Lee Juyeon, now he expects him to believe that?

This Lee Juyeon is such a bad influence on Eric. And now he’s out of control, so Sangyeon thought that maybe it is time to let Eric do what he wants to do, Sangyeon was just another upperclassmen to him now.

* * *

 

“ _Hyung, meet me in our usual café, 3 PM sharp.”_

At first, Sangyeon wanted to ignore Eric. Of course, he was disappointed at Eric, he already warned him about Juyeon but they ended up with an argument. But he didn’t want to be childish, he’s an adult and he has to be mature.

Both of them sat in silence, with three coffees on the table. When Sangyeon arrived, Eric already sat at the usual spot with three coffees in front of him, he didn’t know there’ll be another person but he chose to not ask.

“Who are we waiting for?” Sangyeon tapped his feet impatiently.

“My boyfriend,” Eric answered cooly.

“Your what? Who? How? Since when did you have a boyfriend?”

“Oh, he’s here! Juyeon, here!” Eric waved happily at the person behind Sangyeon.

Sangyeon is shell-shocked, he didn’t even know Eric is gay, and now he came out with a boyfriend in hand. And the said boyfriend is the infamous Lee Juyeon, master of heartbreaks.

“Hyung, I’m here to give you this,” Eric hands a ticket to Sangyeon.

“ I wanted to repay you for being by my side and standing up for me all this time.”

Sangyeon read the ticket, American Airlines is written on top, his eyes bulged out in shock.

“ What? Oh my God, Eric, you didn’t have to. I bet this cost a fortune, how did you get it?”

“Well, Juyeon helped me with part-time jobs, and that’s where we met.” Eric looked at Juyeon sweetly and Juyeon returns the same gesture.

And that’s where Sangyeon knew that he should never assume things. And that Juyeon is most definitely not a bad influence on Eric.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing, and it's unbeta-ed so, I hope this is decent enough for you guys to read until the end. please do give me constructive criticism and feedback, there's a lot of room for improvement.


End file.
